


Spewing Red

by kenjiiatosh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Forgiveness, Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjiiatosh/pseuds/kenjiiatosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never supposed to go this way, never supposed to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spewing Red

It haunted him for days on end, crawling into every narrow crook of space in his mind, playing on a loop that could never be stopped. Images of blood and gore, the shriek of pain piercing through the heavy, still air. The thought of Castiel dying by his doing; flesh rotting and blood oozing as he clawed his way through the angel's chest. The qualms, the regret, and the small whimper lying underneath it all. "Dean, please. _Please._ No more." His voice was raspy, the same rough tones as boots crunching against gravel. The words were forced out, and yet barely able to reach above a whisper, trapped beneath an awful gurgling. Dean could hear the gasp, followed by the sickening sound of his closest friend choking on his own blood, the thick liquid filling his lungs before a struggled cough. He could feel the warmth spray of it against his skin, the red tainting and staining his hands. Pushing the blade deeper, calloused hands wrapped tighter around the grip before twisting. Oh, the scars it would leave - physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Neither of the two would leave unscathed.

It had been their only option. The closest thing they had to a plan, the closest they could come to saving the world once more. No other way out, no trail that lead around. An obstacle stood firmly in front of them, with no alternative but to shoulder through. Castiel stood as a threat, a menace, even. He was the wall between the Winchesters and the redemption of the human race. It was just one too many times that Castiel's good intentions had led him down the wrong path, had the angel fighting for the wrong team. Too much struggling, too much disobedience... 

It hurt. It hurt more than it should have, to go through with all of this.

Dean remembered every second, every detail, haunted by the look of betrayal in Castiel's eyes as the hunter tore through him. The look that spoke against, that contradicted, because underneath all of the betrayal, underneath all of the suffering... he was still Castiel. He was still the closest Dean Winchester had come to family, to someone who meant something to him. Anything.

Innocent Castiel, shining through all of the pleading, all of the screams that ripped through the air like a beast with maddening claws. Innocent Castiel, who's hands gripped Dean tightly as he accepted what was coming. Accepted that he was responsible, and that it was him who had to die in order for humanity to survive, to continue thriving. Innocent Castiel, who choked out four final words against the spewing red that poured from his mouth before slumping against the land, eyes dull and frozen wide.

_"Dean... I forgive you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly wrote months ago, and decided to publish here because it is the only complete ficlet (or anything really) that I've written for Supernatural.


End file.
